Dark Paradise
by LadyHyuga
Summary: Las heridas son difíciles de terminar de sanar, así como los fantasmas del pasado son complicados de olvidar, sobre todo cuando las cicatrices de los recuerdos dolorosos siguen presentes como fuego en la madera… ¿podrá Hinata ser llenada con la calidez del sol que tanto necesita su fragmentada alma?


**ATENCIÒN: Este fic está basado en el fic de "Zelda-24" una amiga que escribe para la pareja Ichigo x Rukia del fandom de Bleach, anteriormente ella sufrió de plagio justamente del fic en el que me estoy basando precisamente, así que de antemano les informo que yo cuento con la completa autorización y consentimiento de ella para llevar a cabo la presente adaptación, por lo que el mérito y créditos para este fic se los doy a ella.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: El fic contará con temas "delicados" y de índole antimoral acerca de la sociedad, aunque no es que fomentaré dichos actos aberrantes, sino todo lo contrario, también habrá lenguaje vulgar así como escenas sexuales pero ya más adelante en la historia.**

 **NOTA: La letra cursiva son los pensamientos de los personajes.**

* * *

 _ **"Si mi sonrisa mostrara el fondo de mi alma mucha gente al verme sonreír lloraría conmigo"...**_

-OoOoO-

\- ¡Oye chico!, ¡ya vino tu reemplazante así que puedes retirarte- esas palabras viniendo de mi anciano jefe fue como escuchar las campanadas del cielo, ¿cómo era posible que con tan solo escuchar una oración conformada por 10 palabras pudiera volverme tan feliz?, aunque fuera estúpido la alegría me dominó en estos momentos...

Sin pensarlo 2 veces comencé a recoger mis pertenencias, y luego de brindarles unas sutiles caricias a los perros de la veterinaria decidí largarme de una buena vez; la tarde ya había caído sobre la ciudad y estirando los brazos a la vez que soltaba un sonoro gruñido fue el usual método que utilicé para despertar mis entumecidos brazos... el frio viento fue mi buen acompañante durante la mayor parte del trayecto a mi hogar y tan solo me dedicaba a disfrutar de como mi invisible compañía despeinaba mi cabellera aún más de lo habitual e inconscientemente llevé una de mis manos a mi nuca cuando sentí como un escalofrío me invadió en dicha zona, creo que necesito un nuevo corte de cabello.

No pasaron más de 30 minutos para cuando llegué a mi pequeño departamento, este se encontraba en el centro de Konoha, la ciudad en la que he vivido desde que tengo uso de razón y a pesar que mi actual residencia fuera un lugar modesto enserio era un espacio sumamente acogedor, en el me sentía completamente en casa.

Sin muchos preámbulos me dispuse a entrar solamente para encontrarme con las luces prendidas y ser recibido por un conocido ladrido de mi fiel amigo y acompañante de toda la vida.

\- ¡Jajajaja!, detente Akamaru- fueron mis palabras luego de ser llenado de lengüetazos en mi mejilla por parte de mi peludo y preciado amigo- hoy me has extrañado mucho ¿verdad?- me dispuse a brindarle caricias a su peluda cabeza pero en ese momento Akamaru decidió ignorarme para salir corriendo en dirección a la sala.

Mi mirada recayó en el reloj situado en la celeste pared del recibidor justo en el costado derecho dándome cuenta que este dictaba las 7:12 pm y sin prestarle mucha atención me dirigí hacía el interior dispuesto a lanzarme sobre el sofá y estar junto a mi mascota, pero mi plan no surtiría efecto puesto que el mullido sillón ya estaba siendo ocupado por una persona demasiado conocida para mí; allí dormida sobre el sofá acompañada de Akamaru yacía mi compañera de hogar y querida amiga de la infancia, sus largos y lacios cabellos azul oscuro lucían desperdigados alrededor de su blanquecino rostro y sus ojos completamente cerrados así como sus labios entreabiertos le conferían un aire de completa tranquilidad, sin quererlo una sutil sonrisa se apoderó de mi boca y no pude evitar envidiar a mi frágil amiga que parecía estar de lo más cómoda en esos instantes.

Sin mucho esfuerzo la cargué en mis brazos para llevarla hasta su recámara y que así pudiera dormir mejor, sus ojos se entreabrieron por una milésima de segundo dejando ver su inusual color lila de los que eran poseedores pero se volvieron a cerrar en el instante, por lo visto no pretendía despertarse aún, aunque no es de extrañar ya que Hinata siempre se mantenía ocupada y era común que estuviera cansada, la deposité en su acolchonada cama y cuando estaba a punto de marcharme algo captó mi atención... pude percatarme como su mano izquierda estaba empuñada conteniendo un trozo de papel y la curiosidad pudo conmigo así que tomando dicho papel leí su contenido, era una carta de amor que le habían obsequiado y seguramente salió huyendo antes de darle una respuesta al chico... saber eso ya no era nada nuevo para mí; devolviendo la hoja a su posición inicial abandoné el dormitorio en completo silencio para dirigirme al propio y una vez metido bajo las sábanas me fue imposible no pensar en cierta situación que me preocupada desde hace unos años... pensar si mi compañera de casa y gran amiga podría superar totalmente los fantasmas que la atormentaban, esos malditos fantasmas que se originaron a raíz de su pureza mancillada y al igual que en la mayoría de las noches pasadas ese recuerdo de aquel maldito día acudió mi mente...

 _Recuerdo como si fuera ayer aquel detestable 24 de abril en el que me di cuenta de ese horrible descubrimiento... ese preciso día hace 7 años atrás salí temprano de la universidad debido a la incapacitación de Shizune-sensei por lo que decidí hacerle una visita sorpresa junto a Shino a nuestra tímida amiga; justo cuando planeábamos abordar un taxi de la esquina una camioneta muy familiar para nosotros llamó nuestra atención mientras nos pitaba sonoramente, sabía de sobra que Ko-san el cuidador de Hinata era quien abordaba el vehículo por lo que acercándonos a él nos invitó a subir para luego arrancar, me sorprendió el hecho de que él no estuvieran trabajando a esa hora pero no quise indagar sobre ese asunto, la verdad es que a pesar de su trato cordial nunca tuvimos mucha interacción con él._

 _Al llegar a la casa me dirigí de inmediato a la habitación de Hinata sin esperar a Shino quién se quedó tomando un vaso de agua en la planta baja, pero nunca hubiera podido prever o prepararme para la abominable escena que vislumbré... ahí acostada sobre la cama estaba Hinata con el mal nacido de Hidan sobre ella y metido entre sus piernas, ambos estaban desnudos mientras la recámara se llenaba con los roncos gemidos de ese cerdo y con el sonido del golpeteo de la cama producto de las salvajes embestidas que él le propinaba. No recuerdo a ciencia cierta lo que ocurrió después solo soy consciente de haber sentido una gran oleada de furia propagándose en mí y como un enorme asco me invadió; perdí momentáneamente la razón y para cuando volví a reaccionar estaba sobre Hidan en el suelo moliéndonos a golpes; entre gritos, patadas y maldiciones solo recuerdo el haber visto como Shino entró al dormitorio y al contemplar la escena que armábamos y el estado de Hinata casi mata al maldito de Hidan luego de estrellar contra su cabeza un fino florero de vidrio que estaba en la habitación e inconsciente lo llevó a la planta baja para amarrarlo y llamar a la policía._

 _Con un poco de lucidez de vuelta observe a Hinata que con su mirada completamente perdida no apartaba los ojos del techo, tenía arañazos a lo largo de sus blancas piernas, unas marcas moradas y señas de mordidas adornaban parte de sus pechos y cuello y de sus labios entreabiertos escurrían unos hilillos de sangre. Aparté la mirada siendo incapaz de ver a mi amiga en ese estado por más tiempo, solo fui consciente de la presencia de Ko-san que lucía una mirada completamente descolocada así como llena de coraje y culpabilidad mientras tapaba la desnudez de Hinata con una sábana; busqué los ojos lilas de mi amiga nuevamente pero al darme cuenta de su mirada perdida y de cómo sus ojos dejaban escapar unas gruesas lagrimas fueron los factores suficientes para helarme la sangre a un nivel que nunca creí posible... Hinata una niña de tan solo 15 años ya había perdido lo más valioso y preciado para toda mujer... su pureza... y fue de la forma más abominable y vil de todas, ¿cómo su "tío" fue capaz de hacerle algo tan miserable?, y tras ese pensamiento un deseo muy insano se apodero de mi... sentí las increíbles ganas de matar... de erradicar la presencia de Hidan de la peor forma posible..._

De ese suceso ya transcurrieron 7 años y a pesar de ese lapso de tiempo no he podido observar que Hinata con sus 22 años de edad ya haya sido capaz de olvidar completamente esa vil pesadilla... pero yo junto con Shino encontraremos la manera de hacerla sentir en paz consigo misma, después de todo le prometimos a " _él"_ que cuidaríamos de Hinata, ya fallamos a esa promesa una vez no podemos fallarla una segunda.

Mis párpados se volvieron pesados y justo pensé en como actuaría cierto idiota en esta situación, seguramente su impulsividad no le dejaría pensar claramente. Tan solo falta un par de semanas para que regrese de su estadía en Italia y ese hecho me tranquiliza en sobremanera, muchos deseamos verlo luego de estos 12 años de su ausencia.

 _"¿Qué harías tu Naruto?"..._ y tras ese último pensamiento caí rendido ante el sueño, la oscuridad y la agradable compañía de Akamaru junto a mi lado fueron los únicos y fieles veladores de mi sueño por toda la noche...

* * *

 **Como ya lo mencioné este fic está basado en la idea original de mi amiga "Zelda-24", si les gusta la pareja Ichigo x Rukia al igual que ella recomiendo que lean sus fics, en cambio si no les gusta la pareja les pido de favor que no vayan a comentar solo para molestar. Este prólogo está prácticamente igual que el del fic de ella, con la diferencia en cambiar cosas obvias como los personajes y un par de diálogos. Les aviso que aunque este fic está basado en la idea de mi amiga, justo desde este punto yo escribiré la continuación del modo en como a mí me gustaría que se desarrollara la historia, mi amiga por su lado lo continuará con sus propias ideas y de la manera en que ella lo ha planeado. Así que podría decirse que yo he tomado prestada únicamente su idea y el prólogo, aún así los créditos se los dedico enteramente a ella.**

 **Hidan como "tío" de Hinata suena loco ¿no?, pero créanme que habrá explicación de ello. Probablemente actualice el jueves o viernes de la otra semana, así que de antemano gracias a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esto, sus comentarios como sugerencias son más que bienvenidos.**


End file.
